


Hamba kahle

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135
Kudos: 1





	Hamba kahle

"Usale kahle, Cersei." UJaime avume ngekhanda kuye, aqoqe izingubo zakhe futhi alungiswe ngaphambi kokuphuma egumbini lakhe lokulala. UCersei wagoqa iso lakhe, wabhekelela emcamelweni wakhe, ecabanga ukuthi uzobuya ekuseni, ukuthi uzobuya njalo.

Kepha ubengabuyi. Kwake kwenzeka, akazange azithole esehlushwa yimicabango yesibili. UJaime wehla ezitebhisini zenqaba, ijubane lakhe landa ngokukholwa kwakhe okwakhula, wedlula omunye wonogada, emisa wambamba ngezingalo. "Brienne ... umngani wami ... uye kuphi?"

Unogada akazange azizwe engenalwazi ngohlebo lwasesigodlweni, azi kahle ukuthi uJaime wayekhuluma ngobani. "Ubegibela eningizimu, eSer Jaime. Udlula eKingswood."

"Ubheke eTarth. Usekhaya." UJaime wabubula. "Ngiyabonga."

Ngokushesha wapakisha izinto zakhe wagijimela ezitebele, wayala isikwati ukuba silungiselele ihhashi lakhe Inkazimulo, wehla waqonda eningizimu ezansi eMakhosini, walandelela ukunyakaza kukaBrienne ngolwazi olwavela eminyakeni yokusebenza njengomuntu ayehamba naye, wabona ukuthi wayembalwa Amahora ngemuva kwakhe, futhi uNkazimulo wayengomunye wabagibeli abashesha eMbusweni Abayisikhombisa, ukuze akwazi ukuthola umhlaba ngokushesha.

UJaime wagibela ubusuku bonke, indlala nokukhathala kuqala ukufiphala kuyo yonke izihlahla nemifula, kodwa kwagcina sekusafika ekuseni kakhulu lapho ethole itende nehhashi likaBrienne liboshwe ngaphandle.

Ucishe wakhubekisa ukwehlisa isithunzi, wadinwa wazizwa sengathi usezophela, kepha wathuthela ethendeni, edinga ukubona uBrienne, edinga ukulungisa izinto…

Kepha ngokuzumayo, uBrienne waphuma etendeni, egqoke ngokuphelele futhi ephethe iphakethe lakhe ehlombe. Lapho ebona uJaime emi lapho, wama wethuka, ulimele nentukuthelo ngokushesha esikhundleni salokho kumangele emehlweni akhe amnyama aluhlaza.

"Uthini ... h-kanjani kanjani ..." uBrienne wanyamalala.

"Ngiyaxolisa. Ngiyaxolisa kakhulu ngayo yonke into.

"Yima. Misa nje." UBrienne wanikina ikhanda ngokunengeka. "Angifuni ukuzwa noma yini okufanele uyisho.

"IBrienne—"

"Kunamandla amakhulu ukundiza kweBaratheon njengesigagasi sabo futhi sibhekise eKing's Landing sidlula eKingwoodwood. Basakude ngokwanele ukuthi bangangibonanga lapho ngibona imililo yabo izolo ebusuku, kodwa basazohamba futhi. Manje angazi nakancane ukuthi iBaratheon iholelaphi, kepha bakuhlelile kahle lokhu. Akekho noyedwa ku-capitol onemibono. Kunezinkulungwane ebuthweni elihlaselayo, uJaime. Udadewenu… umfowenu… indodana yakho… abantu babo… ngeke bakulungele ukuhlasela. Uma singabazisi, bazofa bonke. "

Ngaphambi kokuthi uJaime asho izwi aphendule, kweza umcibisholo uzungeza amakhanda abo, unamathele esihlahleni ehlanzekile ngaphezu kwehlombe likaJaime. Bobabili uJaime noBrienne bahosha izinkemba zabo, bahlangana, babheka iqembu lamasosha angaba yishumi aphethe izihlangu zikaBaratheon ezisa amatshe azungeze ikamu lakhe elincane.

"Hhayi-ke, ngiyathanda ukukutshela lokhu, kodwa ngicabanga ukuthi basibonile manje." UJaime wathumela kuye, waguquka ukuze yena noBrienne babuyisele emuva.

UBrienne wagoqa amehlo akhe, emhlikihla kanzima ngehlombe. "Gxila, Kingslayer."


End file.
